things happen
by unicornbitchxo
Summary: let's just say that four unlikely people get together in strange ways
1. Helping Dr Director

**Chapter 1**

Shego walked into the kitchen with an apron on and her hair in a bun then she turned on the stove and grabbed eggs, cheese, milk, tortillas, and bacon from the refrigerator. After Shego cracked the eggs and placed them in the pan she walked into the living room to turn on the television so that there would be background noise. Before Shego could walk back into the kitchen a very annoyed and tired Kim Possible walked downstairs with her arms crossed against her chest and said, "I know I'm letting you stay for a while considering you quit working for Drew but I'm not feeling good and I'm trying to take a nap before I have to go to work in a few hours-"

Shego interrupted Kim and said, "I'll be more quiet" Kim smiled at her and replied, "Thanks" then she walked back upstairs into her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. After Shego finished making her breakfast she walked up to Kim's room to go check up on her. When she noticed that Kim was passed out she quietly closed the door and walked back down the stairs towards the living room and started watching television as she was eating.

**A couple of hours later...**

Kim ran down the stairs in only a t-shirt and said, "Shit shit!" Shego looked towards Kim with her eyebrow raised and said, "Good morning pumpkin" Kim ran passed her and looked around the room frantically, Shego placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and asked, "What are you looking for?" Kim replied back, "My kimmunicator" Shego said, "It's on the counter...nice outfit by the way" Kim ran into the kitchen and grabbed her Kimmunicator, after a few seconds she looked down and realized that she was only wearing a shirt so she ran back up the stairs with the kimmunicator in her hand and threw on a skirt. When she came back down the stairs Shego looked her up and down then she said, "You look beautiful"

Kim smiled and replied, "Thanks, I have a meeting at work today" then she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, after smelling the coffee Shego walked in and said, "I didn't know that you drank coffee" Kim looked up from her cup of coffee and replied, "I don't drink it that often" Shego laughed and said, "Trust me, you don't need it"

**Kim's point of view**

I laughed and said, "I should get going if I come back to a messy house then I will kill you" then I walked out the front door before she could reply. As I jumped into my car Shego walked out the front door and asked, "You're not serious, are you?" I rolled down my window and replied, "Depends on the mood I'm in after I get off work" then I drove off without saying another word.

As I walked into my office Dr. Director said, "Meeting in five minutes" I stacked all the papers on my desk into a neat pile and replied, "Okay" then she walked away so I straightened my outfit and walking into the meeting room. As I was walking in Dr. Director said, "Kim, you have a mission to go to" I replied back, "I'll be on it in just a couple of minutes" then I walked back into my office and grabbed my kimmunicator, phone, lipstick laser, and grappling hook then I called Shego.

Kim: Looks like I'm not going to be home as early as I thought I was going to be

Shego: alright, thanks for telling me

Kim: it was a last-minute mission, I literally just found out about it right before I called you

Shego: it's fine...I'll see you when you get home

Kim: alright bye

Before Shego could reply I hung up the phone and walked back into room where they were having a meeting and said, "Okay, I need to talk to you Dr. Director" then I left the room without saying another word until Dr. Director walked out and asked, "About what?" I replied back,"The mission that we were talking about"

She said, "I need your help finding out who keeps putting this picture of me and Vivian on my desk" I grabbed the picture from her hand and asked, "You like Vivian?" she laughed and replied, "I was drunk and things happened" I chuckled and said, "That reminds me of the time that me and Shego got stuck inside one of the lairs and long story short, me and her became closer than ever"

Dr. Director asked, "What happened when you guys got stuck inside one of the lairs?" I replied back, "We promised each other that we would never talk about what happened ever again" Dr. Director raised her eyebrow and said, "You can tell me anything" I laughed and replied, "Okay, I broke Shego out of prison a few times when she was evil" Dr. Director asked, "You did WHAT?"

I replied back, "I'm kidding, you know I would never do that" Dr. Director rolled her eyes and hid a smile that was slowly spreading across her face then I asked, "Do you really want to know what happened when me and Shego got stuck in one of the lairs?"

She nodded so I said, "Me and her started playing truth or dare and I found out stuff about her that she never told anyone about" Dr. Director laughed and said, "Shego tells me everything" I smirked and replied, "I bet she didn't tell you that she writes songs and plays the guitar"


	2. Tattoos

chapter two

Kim smiled and said, "I leave you home by yourself for a few hours and then I come home to a kitchen that looked like a tornado has gone through it and a pissed off room-mate lucky me" Shego rolled her eyes and replied back, "Okay honestly I'm horrible at using the oven and I did mess up our kitchen so I'd be glad to clean up the mess I made but you have to stop being sarcastic until I finish cleaning up"

Kim hugged Shego and said, "While you do that, I'm going to go shower" then she walked into the bathroom before Shego could reply. _CRASH!_ Shego ran into the bathroom without knocking and saw Kim Possible drenched in water laying naked on the bathroom floor so she asked, "Are you okay?" Kim jumped at hearing Shego's voice dropping her towel and replied, "Yeah I dropped the shampoo on my foot and tripped out of the shower" Shego's signature evil smirk slowly appeared then she said, "You also dropped your t- I've never seen that tattoo on your side before"

Kim laughed and replied back, "That's because you never see me shirtless like this" Shego continued staring at Kim's tattoo then she asked, "When did you get it?" Kim held out her hand and asked, "Can you help me up so that I can get dressed?" Shego helped Kim up and replied, "As soon as you're done getting dressed we'll finish this conversation but in the meantime I'll be downstairs watching television" As soon as Shego headed into the living room Kim changed into her tank top and gym shorts then she asked, "Shego, do you want anything to drink while I'm up?"

Shego, without looking away from the television replied, "Sure uhh toss me a water bottle" so Kim grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it towards Shego. Shego mumbled, "Thanks" before continuing watching the news so Kim asked, "Anything interesting?"

Shego replied back, "More disturbing than interesting" Kim wanting to know more jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. As soon as Kim sat down her mouth dropped open then Shego said, "Pumpkin you're going to attract flies if you keep your mouth open like that" Kim laughed and said, "You're right, this is really disturbing"

Shego laughed and said, "This coming from the girl who has witnessed the buffoon's pants falling off almost every single day" Kim rolled her eyes and replied back, "Atleast I didn't work with an egotistical mad scientist" Shego shrugged and said, "Okay Ms. Smartass, let's talk about something else"

Kim laughed and asked, "Like what?" Shego pointed to the spot that Kim has her tattoo and replied, "That tattoo on your hip" Kim looked at the tattoo and said, "It's a long story so you might want to sit down before I begin"

**FLASHBACK**

_Kim looked out the window clearly bored out of her mind. After a few minutes of staring outside she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. As soon as she was about to open the bottle of wine the doorbell rang so she hid the bottle and answered the door. Kim looked at the woman in front of her and said, "I wasn't really expecting any company today"_

_Monique smiled at the red-head and said, "I was just down the block and I wanted to know if you would like to go to a club with me." Kim replied back, "Sure, I'd love to go" Monique smiled and said, "Well you better get dressed then Kim"_

Before Kim could finish her story Shego laughed and asked, "Monique dragged you to a club and got you drunk?" Kim rolled her eyes and replied back, "Long story short, yes" Shego laughed and said, "Which explains why you got that tattoo"


End file.
